


Fan Art

by FJK_dw



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJK_dw/pseuds/FJK_dw





	Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lol B)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942632) by [maniacalmole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacalmole/pseuds/maniacalmole). 



Thank you for allowing me to use it!


End file.
